


Lair

by Anti047



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A!Hodur, A!Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, O!Bilrost, O!Loki, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047
Summary: Thor信了他的小骗子Loki最后一次谎言
Relationships: Hodur/Bilrost, Hodur/Loki, Thor/Loki
Kudos: 7





	Lair

Chapter 1

Asgard 

Gladsheim耀眼的金光从云端射出，殿内鸣奏这乐曲，所有Asgard的人民在众神之父Odin的主持下见证新王的诞生。Odin坐在王座上，金枪一顿地，殿内顿时鸦雀无声。  
Odin看着向自己走来意气风发的Thor，用低沉的声音说道：“Do you swear to guard the Nine Rleams?”  
Thor跪在台阶上，将Mjollnir立在一边，回答道：“I swear.”

与此同时，在审判诸神的法殿中，首席法官下令：“Take him here.”  
Loki被卫兵押到法庭的中间，被铁索锁住双手，低垂着眼睑听凭法官悉数他的罪恶。

在Thor耳边响起的是众神的祝福与不绝于耳的欢呼与赞美，而在Loki耳边回荡的是一声又一声的“guilty”.  
Thor在宫宴上举杯痛饮，Loki在监狱中忍受折磨。

Loki的发情期到了，作为一个没有自己Alpha的Omega，他知道任何法术都没有用。这是一种本能，哪怕是天神也无法用任何力量来解脱。所以Loki现在只能卷缩在囚室的角落里，用障眼法掩饰自己的丑态。Loki并不担心被其他的囚犯窥探，因为他的监狱在神树的下面，一般的神无法靠近。  
Loki感觉到颈上的生殖腺在隐隐作痛，他双手的指甲嵌入肩膀，不让自己去想叫嚣的欲望。他不知道自己在与什么斗争，也不知道自己在为什么死守最后一份尊严，一切都在他落入深渊的那一刻起消失了。  
而Thor从喧嚣的人群中走出来，站在阳台上，深邃如银河般的双眸看向远方，试图找到一颗蓝色的星球。  
“你在找她。”Odin走到Thor的身边。  
“我只是想确保她是安全的。”Thor回答道。  
“Son，人类无法陪你走过5000年的漫长岁月。”  
“我知道，这只是出于朋友的关心。”  
“我从未反对你和人类交往，他们还是个年轻的种族，但是无比坚强。”Odin拍拍Thor的肩膀，转身离去。  
“母亲在哪里？”Thor回头问道。  
“监狱。”Odin停了一下，还是回答了Thor的问题。  
走廊中的卫兵看到Frigga纷纷跪下行礼，Frigga直接走到Loki的监狱外面，看到Loki正躺在床上看书。  
“母亲，你现在应该在和Thor一起庆祝才对。”Loki轻轻一笑，目光不再尖锐，而是充满了温柔。  
“Loki，”Frigga的眼里包含着泪光，说道：“不要再逞强了。”  
听到这句话，Loki的笑容停滞在脸上，不再说话。  
“我没有强迫你收起幻想，只是想来和你告别。”Frigga释放出结节，“我不想让你父亲知道我们接下来的谈话。”  
……  
当Thor来到Loki的囚室的时候Frigga正准备离开，而Loki在里面大声咆哮着：“Go away! Liar!”  
Thor将眼眶发红的Frigga揽入怀里，安慰了几句，命侍女将她送回寝殿。  
“你伤害母亲的还不够多吗？！”Thor对Loki感到十分的不满。  
Loki脸上挂着泪痕，身心俱惫的他无法再维持幻术，他的信息素在空气中爆炸，一种魅惑而危险的甜美的气味向Thor侵袭。  
Thor属于Alpha的兽性一下被激发出来，一步冲进了Loki的囚室。Thor被这种气息一下给迷住了，他从未感受过如此迷人的Omega的气息，并释放出自己的信息素。Loki被Thor纯正的、宛如阳光般的Alpha的气息包围着，Omega的天性促使他分泌更多的体液，也促使他立即与眼前的Alpha结合。  
此时的Loki诱人无比，卸去盔甲的Loki只穿着一件黑色的长裤，赤裸着上身，苍白的皮肤上满是被毒液腐蚀的伤痕。Loki蜷缩在角落里可怜的样子足以激起任何Alpha想要侵占他的欲望，一道道殷红的伤痕更是让人浮想联翩。  
Thor不再控制自己，他一把提起Loki的脖子，贪婪的嗅着生殖腺散发出来的香气。他从来不知道自己这个四处破坏、满嘴谎话的弟弟竟然是个如此诱人的Omega. Thor一手揪着Loki的黑发迫使他仰起头并啃咬着生殖腺附近的皮肤，另一只手揉捏着Loki裸露的皮肤。当Thor的手碰到伤口的时候，Loki会轻声哼出来，但是他在Alpha的绝对控制下无力抵抗。  
就在Thor向下游走的时候，Loki突然将Thor的衣领扯开，绿色的眼眸变得异常明亮，Thor感觉到心脏那里似乎被刺痛一般，一个金色的符咒闪现了一下又消失。Thor像是突然清醒过来一样，推开了怀里的Loki.  
“去勾引其他的人吧。”Thor丢下这句话就离开了。  
而Loki看着Thor远去的背影，冷笑了一声，躺倒在床上。他知道Thor现在是Asgard的王，不会再和他有一丝瓜葛，而他只能被永远囚禁在这里，每天遭受鞭笞与辱骂，直到永远。他从未想过拥有像Thor那么多的东西，他只是希望能和Thor一样得到别人的认可。  
他隐藏自己是Omega的事实，独自熬过一个又一个漫长的发情期。他撒了一个又一个谎，掩盖他的心思，最后还是无法骗过自己。

Chapter 2

Thor不是多愁善感的人，他只是不会隐藏自己的感情，总是将喜怒哀乐都表现出来。所以到了告别的时候，他还是紧紧地抱住了Frigga，脸上满是不舍。  
“我和你父亲足够老了，到了做这个年纪该做的事的时候了。”Frigga说道，看着Thor已经从一个孩子成为威武英俊的国王，她还是对另一个儿子感到亏欠。  
“你要照顾好Loki.”Frigga说道。  
“只要他不再惹祸。”Thor说完，就看到Bilrost的光芒掩盖了父母的身影，在光芒消失后不见。  
Thor在向Gladsheim走的时候并不知道有人在这个时候悄悄潜入了Asgard，而这个人的目标是神树。  
“My Lord, Balder is coming.”一个卫兵走来向Thor行礼并说道。  
Thor点点头，加快了步伐。尽管如此，当Thor到达Gladsheim的时候，已经有人在那里等候了。站在殿内的那个人有着像Thor一样的金发，但是有着更加白皙的皮肤和一双隐隐泛着金光的眼眸。那人穿着白色的长袍，柔软的材料凸显出他纤细的身材。  
“My Lord.”那人见Thor走来便问候道。  
“Balder, my friend!”Thor兴奋的说着，脸上洋溢着笑容，正准备给对方一个熊抱的时候，像是突然想起了什么而停住，但是忘记了放下双臂，再加上不知所措的表情，样子十分可笑。  
Balder忍不住笑了出来：“You know I don’t mind you.” Balder走到Thor身旁，伸手抱了抱Thor，说道：“我可以控制好我的信息素。”  
“那么你来有什么事情吗？”Thor问道。

当Loki刚从一阵热潮的折磨中缓过来的时候，囚室突然剧烈的震动起来。他知道今天的鞭笞要开始了，神树会暂时释放封印在它体内的恶魔，让他们出来折磨他。这是Odin给予他的惩罚，自创世以来就被禁锢的恶魔，不用想也知道他们有多么的残忍暴虐。Odin允许Loki抵抗，直到他耗尽了体力，才不得不任由恶魔们鞭笞他。  
但今天似乎有些不同，因为在震动过后，并没有嘶吼的恶魔一拥而上，只是出现了一个黑色的身影。  
那个人从黑影中走出来，Loki看清了他的模样：与他一样黑色的头发，只是面部的轮廓更加的粗犷，一双血红的眼睛让人生畏。黑色的盔甲下包裹着健壮的身体。  
“Hodur……”Loki虚弱地说出一个名字。  
“……”Hodur深吸了一口气，自从他一进来就被空气中迷人的香气吸引住了，“你竟然虚弱成这样。”  
Loki无法回应，他被Hodur霸道的Alpha的气息压制着，不由自主的表现出臣服的姿态。  
“Drink it.”Hodur递给Loki一个小瓶子。  
Loki半信半疑的接过来，闻了闻里面的液体，一饮而尽。Loki身上的热潮开始退去，回复了正常的样子。  
“What do you want?”Loki问道。  
“I need your help.”  
“For what?”  
“我要你帮我拿到Laevateim.”  
“Ok.”Loki回答道。  
“？”Hodur显然没想到Loki答应的如此干脆。  
“只要你能保证带我离开这个鬼地方。”Loki说道，并缓缓地站起身来。  
这时Hodur才看到刚才被藏到修长双腿之后的赤裸的胸膛，白的没有一丝血色的皮肤上各种伤痕纵横交错，意外的色情。Hodur解下披风裹在Loki身上，低头看到Loki赤裸的双脚便一手揽住Loki的肩膀，一手放在腰窝，微一用力将Loki稳稳地抱在怀里。  
“坐稳了。”Hodur说着，不由感慨Loki轻的就像一片羽毛。

“你是说Hodur有可能来找Loki？”Thor问道。  
“没错……”Balder回答道。  
此时两人正在花园中漫步，突然卫兵跑来：“My Lord, Loki不见了。”  
Thor遣退卫兵。说道：“你说Hodur只是想拿走Laevateim，但是如果他带走Loki事情就不会那么简单，Loki会教唆他让黑暗重新袭来。”  
“Thor，你不能去Niflheim，没有Hodur的指引谁也无法穿过那层迷雾。”Balder眼中的金光更加明亮了，“他会毁灭太阳。”  
“我需要你留在Asgard，我要去通知我的一些朋友。”Thor说完便向Bilrost走去。  
路上Thor尽量不去想Loki的名字，对于Thor来说，Loki就像是灾难的代理人，他只会破坏和撒谎。Thor当然不知道，每当他想起Loki的时候，心口上的符咒就会发光。他从来都不知道符咒的存在，也从来没有想过Loki到底是什么样的人。

Chapter 3

Niflheim

四周都是迷雾，凄厉的惨叫声从灰色的云雾中传来，Loki可以看出每一阵一扫而过的烟尘都是被困在这里死去的人的灵魂，他们每时每刻都在扰乱路人的心智，稍不留神就会被他们迷惑。  
“放我下来。”Loki说着，他依然被Hodur抱在怀里。  
“不可能，只有我能走出这层迷雾，你跟不上我的步伐只会永远迷失在这里。”Hodur说着，大步向前走着，而周围的游魂都纷纷为他让路。  
“Fine, God of darkness.”Loki嘲讽的说道。  
“Fine, God of evil.”Hodur也不甘示弱。  
Loki被他给逗笑了，这个不含任何其他情绪的、单纯只为好笑而笑的笑容竟然让Hodur看呆了。Hodur忍不住想起另一个有着同样迷人笑容的人，而Loki也不约而同的想起了另一个曾把自己逗笑的家伙。  
两人就这样沉默着回到了Hodur的宫殿的门口，守门的卫兵看到主人回来立即打开了大门。  
“现在，放我下来。”Loki感觉到卫兵的眼神说道。  
“Ok.”Hodur没有了再抱着Loki的理由，只好将他放下来。  
Loki现在的样子难免让人误会，他披着Hodur的披风，还被Hodur抱了回来，再加上Loki身上的Omega的气息，实在容易让人想到某些关系。  
两人一回到殿内，Loki就解下了Hodur的披风，企图用法术变出自己的衣服。但是他失败了，他感觉不到身体里有一丝魔法的痕迹。  
“你给我的抑制剂里加了什么？”Loki质问道。  
“Nothing，”Hodur说道，“你为了掩盖自己Omega的气息长期使用抑制剂，本来已到极限，产生些副作用也是情理之中的事。”  
“在我看来为了保证我的绝对合作而不惜向Hel询问我从她那里偷取的是什么配方，还真是意料之外的事。她向你要了什么作为报酬？”Loki说道。  
“一次完美的实验机会。”Hel一边走来一边说道，“这三天你都不能回复法力。”  
“你要知道背会你的配方就像背会一条魔咒一样容易，这叫学习，不能算……”Loki的话尚未说完就被Hel击中了膝盖而跪在了地上，Hel扼住Loki的喉咙迫使他吃下一颗药丸。  
“Enjoy it.”Hel说完这句话就离开了。  
Loki想要将药吐出来，可惜已经晚了。Loki感觉自己的体温在上升，一阵阵的无力感有开始袭来。不论刚才Loki吃了什么东西，他的热潮又回来了。

Misgard

当Tony看到草地上的巨大花纹的时候就知道Thor回来了，转眼他就看到Thor在敲门。  
“Hey，我记得这次行动Cap没有找你。”Tony卸下头盔，而其他的Avengers也都一副“What？”的表情。  
“而且，我们都圆满完成任务回来了。”Tony补充道。  
“Loki逃出来了。”Thor说道。  
“那么我可以保证他不在地球上。”Steve将Bucky挡在身后并说道。  
Thor这才想起来自己在生Loki气的时候不由自主释放出了信息素，Tony在盔甲内不受影响，别人就不一定了。  
“……Sorry……”Thor到了声歉，将自己的气息收敛了起来。  
之后大家听Thor将整件事情说了一遍，包括他成为了Asgard的新王。  
“所以……太阳要被毁掉了？”Clint说道，“那我们也没有办法。”  
“在Hodur毁掉太阳之前，他会找一颗内核温度和体积符合要求的行星为Laevateim打造能承受太阳温度的新剑身，否则它只是普通的剑。”Thor说道。  
“我猜那颗幸运星一定是地球了。”Natasha说道。  
Thor点了点头，“Hodur的军队会提前到达，我不希望你们毫无准备。”  
“你预计他们什么时候会来？”Steve问道。  
Thor抬头看了看刚刚落下地平线的太阳，说道：“明天Niflheim将有日蚀现象，Hodur会趁机取出Laevateim，之后他的军队就会降临。”  
“我们的时间不多了，我会通知Fury让他开始部署。”Steve说道。  
当晚所有的Avengers都在忙着进行防御工作，直到凌晨。  
“你为什么这么肯定是Loki在教唆Hodur？”Natasha走到Thor身边问道。  
“Loki永远失去了Asgard的继承权，他一直希望回复到黑暗无光的混沌状态。”Thor说道，“为什么突然问起这个来？”  
“没什么，只是上次他来地球的时候让我感觉他真正想要的并不是权利。”Natasha说完这句话就被Clint叫走了。

Hodur看着Loki蜷缩在地上，散发出诱人的香气，将手腕咬在嘴里不漏出一点呻吟。Hodur忍不住释放出Alpha的信息素，并将Loki轻轻地抱了起来向寝室走去。Loki得到了Alpha气息的安慰，开始放松下来。Hodur的气息与Thor的截然不同，Thor的味道就像太阳一样让人感到温暖而又忍不住向他臣服，而Hodur的气息就像熊熊燃烧的烈火，足以燃烧一切的蛮横的地狱之火。无论是哪一种，对Loki而言都没有什么区别，他现在遍体鳞伤，Omega渴求保护的心理占了上位。  
Hodur就这样抱着Loki睡了一个晚上，只是Loki幻想抱着他的是Thor，而Hodur却想着他抱的是Balder.两个人就这样心照不宣的相拥而眠，互相满足对方的一点幻想。

Chapter 4

第二天Hodur醒来的时候发现Loki已经不在床上了，而是站在床尾用魔法修复自己的伤口。  
Loki周围被金光包围着，身上的伤痕一点点的退去，皮肤又恢复了光滑无暇的样子。之后Loki又换上绿色和黑色相间的盔甲，看着床上的Hodur说道：“走吧。”  
Hodur看着现在状态极佳的Loki和昨天落魄的样子判若两人，但是同样的引人注目。他笑了笑，说道：“好。”看着走出寝室的Loki，Hodur觉得将他交给Hel是个绝妙的决定，毕竟Loki的气息确实足以让任何一个Alpha为之倾倒。  
Hodur带着Loki来到了Niflheim的禁地，在沸腾的岩浆上面只有一条通往中央的路。路的尽头就是岩浆池的核心，也就是Laevateim被封印的地方。翻滚的岩浆把空气烘烤的炽热无比，任何误入其中的生物都会被灼伤。  
“这就是我需要你的原因。”Hodur说着，“只有霜巨人的冰雪才能抵御这种温度。”  
“原来换取自由的条件如此简单。”Loki笑着说道。  
Loki走到Hodur前面召唤出冰雪矩阵，瞬间沸腾的岩浆就被寒冰封住了，周围的温度骤降，之前的满天火光瞬间变成了冰天雪地。  
“动作快一点，我不能维持太久。”Loki此时已经变成了霜巨人的模样，他提醒道，就当是感谢Hodur没有趁机标记他了。  
Hodur闻言迅速向Laevateim跑去，双手握住Laevateim的时候剑身散发出耀眼的火光，滔天的光芒瞬间吞没了Hodur的身影。Loki在剧烈的震动中维持着身体的平衡和矩阵，他听到火光中类似野兽嘶吼的声音，直到周围不再晃动才看到握着Laevateim的Hodur向自己走来。  
此时的Hodur已经不是原来的模样，黑色的头发变成了耀眼的金红色，Loki有一瞬间觉得向自己走来的不是Hodur，而是Thor。  
“Did anyone tell you that you are beautiful now?”Hodur问道。  
而此时的Loki已经筋疲力尽了，恍惚中他看到的是Thor在问他，来不及回答他的问题Loki眼前一黑就要倒下去。Hodur立即接住了快要倒下去的Loki，收起Laevateim，向外面走去。  
Hodur看着渐渐变回原来样子的Loki，只想狠狠地占有怀里的人，让他在自己身下求饶，不再想起Thor，成为完完全全成为属于他一个人的Omega.  
Hodur走出来的时候，他的卫兵看着眼前崭新的王都强忍着心中的喜悦，等着Hodur下令开启黑暗世界首位战役。Hodur看看跃跃欲试的士兵，又看看怀里昏迷的人，向他的副官点了点头。副官兴奋地下令开启虫洞，准备将军队送往地球，为他们的王锻炼完美的炎魔之剑。  
在士兵都散去后，Hodur将Loki抱回了寝室。Hodur静静地坐在床边，看着Loki难得不嘲弄人的样子。他并不想直接将Loki交给Hel，至少在Loki变成那个人的模样之前，他要好好享受现在的Loki.

另一边Avengers已经在地球上最接近地心的地方——Mariana Trench准备好了，但是看到虫洞另一边的军队袭来的时候还是紧张了起来。  
Tony和Vision负责天上的飞船，Clint占取制高点进行射击。星盾在Steve和Bucky之间飞来飞去，两人配合的十分默契。Hulk和Thor跳在一艘飞船上将一拥而上的敌军打下飞船，Wander则负责保护队员。

“You are awake.”Hodur看着慢慢睁开眼的Loki.  
“……”Loki来不及说话就被Hodur压到了身下，Alpha的气息一下子涌上来，出于本能Loki感觉气氛很不对。  
“Get off.”Loki说着，一面挣扎着。  
Hodur捏着Loki的下颚，将Loki白皙的脖子露出来，对准他的生殖腺狠狠地咬了下去。魅惑而诱人的Omega的香气涌了上来，Loki被强制进入发情期了。  
“Ah——”Loki忍不住喊了出来，Hodur像是受到了鼓励一样，撕开Loki的衣服，蹂躏着Loki的皮肤，留下绯红的印记。  
Hodur用破碎的衣服将Loki的双手捆在一起，从胸口一路啃吻下来，看到了Loki早就被分泌出的体液弄得湿漉漉的下体。  
Hodur含上Loki勃起的欲望，双手揉捏着紧实的臀肉。Loki被突如其来的快感席卷着，嘴里溢出破碎的请求声：“……Stop……No……”Hodur抬起头，Loki尚未释放的欲望在他身体里横冲直撞，Omega的天性让他所有的抵抗都变成欲拒还迎的诱惑。  
Hodur翻过Loki的身体，没有润滑，没有扩张，一下进入了Loki的身体。被撕裂般的痛苦与被侵占的耻辱，也许还有一点情非得已的情欲染红了Loki的眼角。“Get out!”Loki大喊着，但是无力抵抗自己正在遭受的一切。  
突然Hodur没有退出就将Loki转过来，握住Loki的膝盖并最大限度的分开它们，让他看着自己的脸，说道：“Forget him.”，同时加大了深入的力度。  
Loki听到这句话就剧烈的挣扎起来，却让Hodur找到机会进入了Loki的生殖腔。Loki立即大声叫起来：“No！”，他深知这意味着什么，他要被标记了。  
而Hodur却加快了频率，在Loki体内成结并释放了出来。  
着一刹那，一切都变慢了。  
Loki在昏迷的一瞬间只看到Hodur金红色的头发落在自己的肩上。  
……  
Thor……

Chapter 5

“Thor！我探测到他们的钻头在你现在所在的飞船上，击毁它！”Tony在通讯器里喊道。  
Thor闻讯立即挥动Mjollnir，在雷电轰鸣声之中毁了那艘飞船。没有了工具，副官只好下令撤回。  
而Thor在即将炸毁的飞船上没有站稳，一下从上面掉了下来。还好Wander及时发现，将Thor平稳的送回了地面。  
大家看着撤退的队伍都暂时送了一口气，只有Wander看着Thor格外的出神。  
“Thor，你知道你身上有一个封印吗？”Wander问道。  
“？”Thor惊恐的看着Wander，所有人也都看向Wander.  
“……看来你不知道，我也是刚才不小心发现的。”Wander尴尬的说道。  
“什么样的封印？”Thor问道。  
Wander将手覆上Thor的胸口，感知着封印的回路，“没有危险性，好像只是封印了你的一段记忆……不对，好像是对某个人的感情。”  
Thor解开衣领，看到了上次在Loki的囚室里出现的金色回路。  
“要我帮你解开吗？”Wander问道。  
Thor点了点头，接着Wander的十指就萦绕着红色光芒，并将红光融入封印中，在封印消失的一瞬间，Thor看到有一堆像是被尘封已久的记忆与情感涌入脑海……

Loki小时候坐在树枝上看书安静的样子；  
Loki向自己跑来喊着“哥哥”的样子；  
Loki放开手掉入旋涡时的流泪的样子；  
Loki被锁在囚室里满身伤痕的样子；  
Loki绝望的看着自己推开他的样子……  
全部都是Loki，他的笑容，他的泪水，他的骄傲，他的堕落……

Thor直到这一刻才发现他原来一直深爱着Loki，哪怕Loki曾经闯下那么多的祸，哪怕Loki曾经欺骗过自己，在Thor心里都有一个Thor在爱着他，只是这个Thor被封印的太久了，他快要消失了。  
当Thor回过神的时候他的脸上已经挂满了泪水，念着Loki的名字，一遍又一遍。  
Avengers从未见过Thor这个天真的大家伙有过这样的表情，都不知道该说些什么。就在大家犹豫的时候，Thor已经挥舞起Mjollnir向虫洞那一边飞去了。  
“他去找他的爱人了。”Wander看着Thor消失的背影说道。

Thor冲上Hodur的一艘飞船，上面却没有人把守。Thor走了进去，终于在尽头看到了被铁索掉在飞船上的Loki. Thor正要上前，却被Hel挡住了去路。  
“Move, no matter who you are.”Thor的声音里满是愤怒。  
“如果你碰他，他会死的。”Hel说道。  
Thor停住了脚步，Hel见状继续说道：“看到他身上的注射器了吗？Loki身上被我注射了药物，强行停止会要了他的命。”  
“什么药物？”  
“帮助他脱胎换骨的药物。”  
“他会变成什么样？”  
“拥有Balder的模样，但是不会有一丝Loki的意识，变成只臣服于Hodur的完美奴隶。”  
Thor愤怒的向Hel挥拳，却只打到了一个残影。  
“You are late.”  
Thor回头看到了声音的主人——Hodur. 出于Alpha的本能，Thor的信息素开始在空气里膨胀，Hodur也不甘示弱释放出自己的信息素。Thor举起Mjollnir向Hodur砸去，而Hodur用Laevateim挡住Thor的攻击。两件神器碰撞的瞬间产生的能量将两人弹开，Hodur第一个爬起来说道：“是你自己愚蠢，如此诱人的Omega摆在身边却不知珍惜。现在，他是我的了。”  
Thor也慢慢地站起身来，他似乎伤的不轻，“You lie.”，Thor说道。  
“你自己去闻一闻，Loki身上现在是谁的味道。”Hodur一副幸灾乐祸的样子。  
Thor一步一步走上台阶，看着Loki离自己越来越近。Loki看上去糟透了，他浑身扎满了注射器，绿色的液体不断输入他的身体。Loki脸色苍白，几乎看不到一丝血色，干裂的嘴唇中发出微不可闻的声音：“……Thor……”  
可是Thor并没有听到，因为他在看到Loki的第一眼，他的心就已经像石沉大海般绝望了。  
是的，Hodur没有骗他。  
Loki已经被Hodur标记了。  
Thor转过身一跃而下，举起闪电萦绕的Mjollnir向Hodur砸去，却被Hel用迷雾阻拦，“收敛一点，Thor，你要是损坏了我的仪器Loki也活不成。”Hel说道，她可不想放弃这么完美的实验机会。  
就在Thor收回Mjollnir的一瞬间，Hodur已经用Laevateim抵上了Thor的喉咙。  
“你知道我标记完他后，他喊的是谁的名字吗？”Hodur恶意的笑了，“Thor，他喊的是Thor. ”  
“Why Balder?”Thor问道，“You love him.”现在Thor可以肯定了，为什么Hodur要将Loki变成Balder的模样。  
“I did.”Hodur说道，眼里闪过一点悲伤。  
就在Hodur的剑将要看下的时候，一阵耀眼的白光将Hodur弹了出去。当光芒熄灭后，Hodur看到了那个人的身影，念出他的名字来：“Balder……”

Chapter 6

“Hodur，住手吧。”Balder说道，他身上散发着金色的圣光，将原本黑暗的船舱照得十分明亮。  
“只是这样吗？只有当我的罪行残忍到你无法忍受的地步你才会注意到我，对吧？！”Hodur大喊着，像是在宣泄自己的不满。  
“……”Balder没有说话。  
“你现在来充当英雄了，因为你害怕了，因为我要为你毁掉一颗恒星了。”Hodur走到Balder身边，恶狠狠地说道：“可是，晚了。我不需要你了，我找到了完美的替代品。”  
这时飞船正对Loki下方的地板打开了，下面是被启动的钻孔工具。  
“选择吧，Thor，你只要毁灭机器地球就会安然无恙，但是Loki就会永远消失。是当个英雄还是当个爱人，你可只有五分钟的时间考虑。”Hodur说道。  
“你给Loki注射的药物根本不会改变他的模样，只会让他的灵魂飞灰湮灭。”Balder看着Loki说道，“Why do you lie?”  
Hodur还没来得及回答就感觉胸口一热，Hel的手掌已经握住了他的心脏。  
“你破坏了我的实验，作为违约的代价，”Hel将嘴唇凑到Hodur的耳边用幽灵般的声音说道：“Welcome to hell.”  
Hel从Hodur身后掏出心脏便像烟雾一样的消失了，Balder接住了Hodur向前倒下的身体，温热的血液将他的双手染成刺目的鲜红。Balder抱着Hodur的逐渐冰凉的身体，在他耳边轻轻说道：“I love you, I always love you.”  
Thor看着Balder想安慰他，却什么都说不出来。他有什么资格去劝说别人呢？欺骗爱自己的人，隐藏真实的感情，无论是有心还是无意，都是不可原谅的。  
Thor再一次走到Loki的面前，“Loki？”他捧起Loki的脸庞，企图唤起Loki的一丝意识。  
Loki的睫毛颤动了一下，缓缓地睁开了眼睛，看到眼前的人，绿色的眼眸有染上了嘲弄的意味。“你来干什么？”Loki的声音嘶哑的不像话。  
“你如愿以偿了，我现在不会勾引你了，没有必要了……”Loki虚弱地说道。  
“别再撒谎了，Loki，我全部想起来了。”Thor说道，第一次，Thor看着Loki的时候眼里是无尽的温柔。  
“Do it, Thor，do it.”Loki说着，眼看就要失去意识了。  
“Forgive me, brother.”Thor说道。  
Loki已无力说话，只是点了点头。  
够了，Thor想着，够了。只这一次原谅，往后千年的时光，都足够了。  
时间快到了，下面的Avengers已经准备投放核武器了。Thor看看即将释放的激光，再看看Loki灰暗的脸色，他举起Mjollnir，召唤起闪电与雷声，向激光仪砸去。随着巨大轰鸣声的响起与Thor的怒吼的迸发，Thor被激起的能量冲出很远，恍惚中他看到很久很久以前的Loki.  
那是Thor的第一次册封礼，也是被破坏的那次。在参加仪式前，Thor和Loki并肩站在殿后，Thor的手扶着Loki的后颈，两个人的额头相抵，不知道在说些什么。  
但那时候的一切是那么的单纯与美好，Loki还没有知道他的身份，Thor也还拥有爱着Loki的那一部分。  
“Kiss me？”Loki调皮的问道。  
而Thor只是摇摇头，走开了。  
他曾有过机会，有机会去好好爱惜眼前的人。  
但是他放弃了，之后就是一连串的灾难与事故。  
当Loki放开收的时候，当他认为他永远失去Loki的时候，Thor变得一蹶不振。  
也就是在那个时候，Frigga为Thor封印他所有关于Loki美好的记忆。她并不想这样做，但她忍受不了失去一个孩子还要看着另一个在悲伤中颓废。

Thor，你就像太阳一样。但我是在黑暗中生活的人，我这一生从未见过光。虽然接近你让我感到无比的温暖，但是你太耀眼了，你的爱只会灼伤我，让我刺痛。所以，我会离开你，向你撒谎说从未爱过你……

Loki说完这段话就消失在黑暗里，Thor努力的伸长手，却什么都抓不到。

当Thor再次醒来的时候，他正躺在沙滩上，Avengers都围在他身边。Thor跌跌撞撞的站起来，揪着不知道是谁的衣领，问道：“Loki, where is he?”Avengers都没有说话，只是安静的看着Thor，没有人想要回答他的问题。  
“Thor，Loki has gone.”Balder说道，拦住了四处乱撞的Thor. 他不忍心告诉Thor，Loki不仅仅死了，而且他的灵魂已被Hel的毒药腐蚀的差不多了，Loki不会像其他死去的神化为繁星，他只是单纯的消失了，消失的干干净净。  
Thor撒开手中的人，无助的向前走着，脸上不知不觉已经爬满了泪水。  
“Loki，你别骗我了，出来吧，我们回家……”Thor说着，不知道向谁说着。  
没有人回应他，只有午后刺眼的阳光和海边浪花激起的声音默默的陪着他。

尾声

一切都结束后Thor回到了Asgard，他独自站在Loki曾经的房间里，却再也感受不到一点Loki存在的气息。  
原来一直是我在撒谎，来掩饰我的懦弱。Thor想到，他一直知道Loki是Omega，但他不敢面对这份爱。在有机会的时候他逃避，在永远失去的时候他追悔莫及。  
良久，Thor关上了门，孤独的背影消失于长廊中。  
之后，Thor游遍Nine Realms的每一个角落，再也没有找到与Loki有关的一丝气息。

Loki,  
I am the liar.  
And the liar loves you.


End file.
